


I'm Fine

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christine is done with his bullshit, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Swearing, Making Out, Sickfic, Stephen is a stubborn little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: Stephen comes down with something and is being stubborn as hell. He'll only let one person help him





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer but I didn't know how to without it being absolute shit, sorry :P

"Christine, I'm fine!" The infamous surgeon swats his hand.

"You are not fine Steven! You are extremely pale and have a fever!" Christine fights. Steven sighs and walks towards his bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Steven, I'm not telling you again! Get your ass back in to bed" The blonde demanded. 

"I'm fine, you're beginning to act like my mother, you know" He exasperates. Steven begins coughing and quickly tries to hide it. He turns around slowly to face Christine. He is face to face with her. Her hip is jutted out, arms crossed just beneath her breasts, and a knowing look on her face.

"I'm going out today and you can't stop me" Strange states with finality in his voice.

"Oh, I know I can't stop you" She steps out of the room quickly dialing you up on her phone.

"Y/N, he is being his stubborn self. He is as sick as a dog and he needs to get in bed. Can you please try to talk some sense into him?" She asks with exhaustion laced in.

"I'll be over in 10, keep him in the apartment until then, please." You inform. You click off your phone and grab your keys. Quickly stepping out of your house and getting into your car. You speed off down the road and towards the Doctor's penthouse. 

\---

"Jesus, Steven why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn all the damn time?" You ask the doctor as you barge in the door. He spins around on his heel and drops his head at the sight of you.

"Can't you guys just agree with me and take my word, I'm fine!" The brunet sighs, throwing his head back

"You are really not okay, do what Christine said and get your fanny back in that damn bed!" You demand at him. He sighs and swiftly shrugs off his coat. He hangs it on the chair nearest to him and heads towards his bedroom.

Steven quickly unbuttons his pants leaving him in just a shirt and underwear. The man lifts back his sheets and slides into them. 

"Good, now stay there while I get you some soup." You head towards the kitchen where Christine is standing. 

"He knows he can't win between the two of us" She chuckles. "I've gotta get into the hospital, are you okay here with him?" She gestures her head towards the bedroom as she picks up her purse. 

"Of course, I'll call you if he tries to leave" you laugh, waving goodbye to the woman. Once the soup is cooked you pour it into a cup and bring it to the sick man who has now flicked on a movie. You slip under the covers and hand over the soup. 

"Thank you" he sniffles. 

"Anytime. I hate seeing you sick. I know you don't like being taken care of, but it is the least I can do." You snuggle up to him. You tangle your legs with his and rest your head over his beating heart. He quickly pecks the top of your head and wraps an arm around you.

"I know I can be stubborn at times-" Steven bites out. He raises his finger up before you can make a sassy remark. "But you have got to understand, people rely on me and I hate to rely on others because I know what it does to others." He looks down at you.

You look up at him meeting his gaze and push yourself up a bit with your arm. "You have people rely on you day in and day out, having you rely on someone for a couple days while your sick is nothing." You stare at his eyes trying to have him find your emotion.

"You deserve the break from the dirt and grime, from the blood and tears. You get to shed that off for a few days while people pamper you and take care of you. I'm sorry to break it to you, love but sometimes you can't deal with everything on your own." Your emotions spill

Steven slides his arm around your waist and pulls you in. He places his soft lips upon yours. You soon move it sync with passion laced in to your movements. He pulls you over his lap so you're straddling his legs. You both come up for air and quickly resume your previous state. He flicks his tongue on your bottom lip, looking for permission to explore your mouth. You part your lips and let him explore every dip, every line in your mouth. You pull back and look at his flushed face.

"You have a way with words Y/N" He speaks in a low, sensual tone. You smile at his swollen lips. You slide back down beside him and push your self as humanly possible to the side of his body. You place a lingering kiss over his heart and slowly drift off into sleep beside the man you love more than life itself.


End file.
